


First Day of School

by The_Renegade



Series: Marvel Jams [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Avengers - Freeform, Avengers AU, F/M, High School, High School AU, Marvel - Freeform, The Avengers - Freeform, marvel AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Renegade/pseuds/The_Renegade
Summary: Prompt Request from Marvul-Imagines on Tumblr (http://marvul-imagines.tumblr.com/post/149886877107/send-me-prompts)Senior Clint Barton is forced to show around new girl, Junior, Russian Transfer Natasha Romanoff, as punishment for his latest prank with management. Hilarity ensues.





	1. Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys are interested in this, like it up and leave some comments so I know adn can continue :)

"It wasn't even that big of a deal!!" Clint Barton, age 18, objected, hands flying up in protest as he gesticulated wildly. The Principal looked at him with one raised eyebrow. Only one, because his other eye was covered with a deep black patch. Principal Fury, appropriately named for his anger issues, had allegedly lost it in a Chem Lab incident. And clearly he wasn't buying a single word that Clint was saying. The senior student pushed back his sandy brown hair and sighed.

"Okay, okay, yea, maybe, maybe putting Ex-Lax in the gym teacher's waterbottle wasn't the nicest thing on the planet but you have to at least admit it was damn funny," he protested one last time, knowing it was basically of no use. 

Principal Fury leaned forward over his large, mahogany desk towards Clint, who slunk down in his chair as low as he possibly could. "Let me make this very clear to you. You are toeing the line, Barton. If it were up to me, you'd be out of here before you could say 'please, no,' but. You're lucky the secretary here thinks you're funny. She's convinced me to allow you one last chance at redemption. So you make sure you thank Ms. Potts on your way out." 

Clint let out a sigh of relief, a smirk slipping over his lips which he quickly hid with a stern nod. "Yes, sir," he replied. Maybe he was getting off of this whole thing scott-free.

"Now, for the terms of your punishment," Fury continued. No luck there. "We have a new transfer student, straight from the heart of Russia. Natasha Romanoff. She's a junior, she hasn't seen the school yet, and your job is to show her around.

Clint let out a groan, "Newbie duty? Really Fury? Can't you just suspend me for a day?" Suspension was his favourite punishment. It meant he got to spend all day at home, laying on the couch with his dog, eating chips and binge watching whatever show he was into at the time. He was almost proud of the amount of times he'd faced suspension. It's not like he needed the schooling, he passed all of his classes with ease, regardless of how many times he had missed them.

Fury shook his head, "No negotiating today, Barton. The new student is waiting outside as we speak. You've got an excuse to not attend your classes this time, why don't you just take it and go?" 

Clint sighed and pushed back the wobbly chair he sat in. "Fine," he said, "but that doesn't mean I'm going to like it." He crossed his arms over his chest and turned, slamming the door behind him as he exited.

His jaw dropped when he saw the student in front of him. She was tall, almost his height, and had a thin, dancer's body. Her long, deep red hair fell in waves to her lower back. She wore a white blouse tucked into highwaisted, blue and white striped shorts, paired with navy blue converse. She had a sinched up backpack slung over one shoulder, and a bubble of pink gum popped over her red lips. When she heard the door slam, her grey eyes flicked towards him nonchalantly, as if she didn't have another care in the world. And she looked fucking gorgeous doing it.

Maybe this "punishment," wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Instruction

"Hey I'm Clint, Clint Barton, I'm, a , I'm a senior here and I guess I'll be showing you around campus," Clint fumbled over his words, scratching the back of his head nervously. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this nervous about a stupid girl. Maybe back when he first met Bobbie, back in his sophomore year. But that relationship was short lived and hadn't left him nearly as tongue tied as he felt now. 

The redhead flicked her eyes towards him then rolled them back, popping another bubble and checking her sleek, black watch. "Yes, that's me," she said finally, only a hint of her Russian accent remaining in her surprisingly perfect English. "My name is Natasha Romanoff, it's a pleasure to meet you, or whatever," she said, apathetically. Things weren't off to a great start, to say the least.

"Yea, it's great to meet you too," Clint muttered. "So, anything you would like to see specifically? I mean, I can show you whatever it is you want to see..." Clint shrugged, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his khakis. "Not that there's anything riveting here anyways." 

Natasha sighed, picking at her perfectly manicured fingernails. They were sharpened, to an almost deadly point. "I suppose I'd like to see a little bit of everything. The gym, particularly, and the science lab. I've heard that one of your students here does quite extensive work there."

So she already knew about Tony Stark and his crew. Clint couldn't help but roll his eyes. Tony Stark was not his favourite senior, to say the least. They didn't see eye to eye on most things, and, in Tony's desperate attempt to stay popular and well-liked by everyone, Clint often wound up the butt of his jokes and bully-like behavior. 

Natasha, not missing a beat, of course caught sight of the eye roll. "What, not a fan of the science star?" she asked, raising a thin, red eyebrow as she opened the door to the office and exited to the school hall, which was utterly devoid of other classmates, as they were all where they should be: learning. 

"He and I...butt heads," Clint muttered. Hopefully, Tony just wouldn't be in the Lab when he brought Natasha there to see it. If she didn't think he was a loser already, he certainly would after witnessing an interaction with him and Tony. 

"I see," Natasha said with a nod, crossing her arms over her chest. She didn't say another word, but rather tapped one of her feet impatiently. 

"Alright well, I guess we can head to the gym then!" Clint said, spinning her around to face the other direction and marching off. Natasha kept perfectly instep with him, despite being almost a full head shorter. 

When they entered the gym, there were a few guys in there already. Namely, Football Captain Steve Rogers, and his friends Bucky Barnes and Sam Wilson. They were running around, shooting hoops and hollering at each other. Clint found a perch on the bleachers and Natasha sat beside him. 

"So, Nat, this is the illustrious gym," Clint said, spreading his arms wide. "Over there around that corner is the locker rooms, back there is where the weight lifting room is. There's the basketball court, the gymnastic area, and, my personal favourite, the target practice area." 

"What did you just call me?" Natasha asked, ignoring the rest of his sentence.

"Um... Nat. Is that okay?" he asked with a laugh. 

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Sure, I suppose it is. So, you like archery?" She asked, posing the first question she had asked in several minutes. 

"Yea, it's sorta my thing," he said with a shrug, cracking his knuckles.

Natasha smirked, tucking a strand of her red hair behind her ear. "In Russia, I trained extensively on this sport. I would love to challenge you some time." She flashed a glance over to him and maybe, possibly winked. Was she flirting? Clint wasn't sure. He never was quite good at that whole aspect of women. 

Nevertheless, he felt his cheeks turn slightly pink. "I do like a challenge," he replied with a small grin, staring straight ahead at the target range. From his peripheral vision, he could see her grinning. His smile spread a tiny bit wider.

"Hey Barton!" He heard Steve call out and he turned, giving a wave as the All-American, blonde haired, blue eyed boy came jogging up. "Skipping class again?" 

"Nah," Clint laughed, "I got assigned to newbie duty," he nodded towards Natasha, whose brow furrowed and grey eyes rolled skyward. 

Steve stepped up the bleachers and held out a hand towards Natasha. "Pleasure to meet you, m'am, I'm Steve. Steve Rogers." Clint couldn't help but roll his eyes. He already looked perfect, did he really have to have perfect manners too?

Natasha shook his hand reluctantly. "Natasha Romanoff. From Russia."

"Russia?" Steve asked, "You're a ways away from the Motherland, aren't you?"

Natasha shrugged, "Well, sometimes you need something new." She said simply, with a frown. It was rather evident she didn't want to go into the details of why she had come to America.

Steve stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." He replied, "I have to go back to my game now, but it was really nice to meet you. Hopefully I'll see you around?" He posed it as a question, and waited just long enough for her to answer.

"Maybe you will," she said with a small smile. Clint couldn't help but glower.


End file.
